Winter Dreams
by AMI MIZUNO1
Summary: Usagi finds an infant in a knothole. Cheezy, I know, just read.
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: IDOSM! Enough said. I don't own SM, and I don't own this story. Just an idea that I got watching my cousin.  
  
WINTER DREAMS COME TRUE CHAPTER ONE BY: AMI MIZUNO E-MAIL ADDRESS: AMIMIZUNO1200@hotmail.com ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
One cold, snowy winter night when Usagi was walking with her cat Luna, she heard someone crying. Determined to find out what was making the noise she followed it until she came to a large oak tree.  
  
"Wagghh! Wagghh!"  
  
"Usagi, I think you better look in the knot. No one from the Negaverse is around, so you better do it quickly," advised Luna.  
  
. "I'm not waiting for anything Luna! Just leave me alone. Geez, you are so annoying."  
  
Usagi felt around until.  
  
"Aha! I found it!" she reached in with both of her arms and when they emerged, she was holding a baby boy no more than a year old.  
  
"Luna, let's go home. This poor baby will get pneumonia if we don't get back soon."  
  
Just as they were passing CROWN FRUIT PARLOR/ARCADE (which btw happened to be closed), Mamoru spotted them and pulled over.  
  
"Hey Usako. Need a ride? Hmm. wh-ho's child is that Usako?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah. Thanks Mamo-kun," she replied.  
  
"I don't know who his parents are, I just found him in a tree knot."  
  
There was hope in Mamoru's voice. "Really? You mean I won't get to beat up anyone? Damn." Mamoru told Usagi to sit in the backseat with the baby since he doesn't have a carseat.  
  
"Usa, want to go to the beach or do your duties as "guardian" interfere with going out with me?"  
  
"Alright. We can go to the beach if you want Mamo-kun. I'm just worried that this baby is going to catch a cold though. By the look of things this child isn't cared about. Let's go to the beach, we can talk about this later."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AT THE BEACH~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mamoru was busy getting his jacket on and Usagi was wrapping hers around herself so that she could wrap the baby up with Mamoru's spare jacket. When they were ready they began their ascent up the beach. Anyone who saw them thought that they were another happy couple with their baby. So far only Usagi, Mamoru, and Luna knew about the child.  
  
"So, Usa. When are you going to report him to the police station? Not that I'm complaining or anything. It's great that you found him. What if they can't locate his mother and father? Or worse, what if he's an orphan? I certainly don't want him to go through what I had to go through."  
  
'Wow, I totally forgot. That's right though. Mamoru did live at an orphanage until he could get a job. He doesn't seem serious like he normally is, but concerned and worried.'  
  
"I was thinking the same thing. I'm going to the station tomorrow. If that's the case about his parents I might decide to adopt him." She said plainly.  
  
"Oh really? Then you'll have to fight me for him." Mamoru joked.  
  
"Seriously though. You adopt him? You had to sell your place and move in with me because of the bill was too expensive and you know. and now you say you are going to adopt him?"  
  
Mamoru had a lot of questions that he didn't get answers to because at that precise moment Minako was headed towards them and Usagi pulled him into a secret cave hidden from the rest of people on the beach.  
  
A/N: HEH.HEH.sorry if this chapter was short. I am busy with school, and don't have that much time on my hands anymore. If you have suggestions, please email me. ~AMI MIZUNO 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: IDOSM! If I did, I wouldn't be writing this. So, don't sue me!  
  
Mamoru and Usagi walked back to their house. He had taken her and Keiseke out for dinner and a walk on the beach, and it was a complete disaster. They had run into the Inners, who were shocked and yet relieved that their Princess was alive. ************************************************************* They all came over and started hugging her. Mars was the first one who spoke after a few minutes of silence. "Usagi-baka!" Mars spoke fiercely "Where have you been? Every younma attack has weakened us, and yet here we are defending the Moon Kingdom thinking that you are dead. Look at you. You have been alive and you didn't even have the nerves to tell your own friends! What kind of a leader are you anyways?" That last statement left Usagi standing open-eyed and speechless. ************************************************************* I felt like slapping my ex-girlfriend Rei for what she said to MY Usako. I was literally going to blast her to oblivion and back. We finished our meal and left. I asked Usagi if she wanted to go to the beach. I thought that it might help her calm herself down from the way that the Senshi of Fire had talked to her a few hours before.  
  
I saw Usagi lift Keiseke out of his car seat and put his jacket on him. We left the car and started walking to the shore. We did not say anything to each other and no one was at the beach when we arrived. "Unazuki spoke to Motoki about this and he said not to worry about anything. Unazuki also said that if you need someone to look after Keiseke, she would be glad to watch him." I explained to Usako as we continued our walk.  
  
"Oh. Ok thanks Mamo-baka." She said with a playful sneer.  
  
"Watch yourself Odango. Unless you want to tell your parents and friends. 


	3. Chapter Three

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON. I ALSO DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE UTENA CHARACTERS SO THERE! CANNOT SAY I DID NOT TELL YOU. IF I DID I WOULD NOT BE WRITING THIS FRIGGIN' STORY. DO NOT EVEN THINK ABOUT SUEING ME BECAUSE MY FRIEND'S DAD IS A PROFESSONAL RACE CAR DRIVER. NO I AM NOT GOING TO GIVE ANYONE TICKETS! ON WITH THE STORY.  
  
WINTER DREAMS COME TRUE CHAPTER THREE BY: AMI MIZUNO E-MAIL ADDRESS: AMIMIZUNO1200hotmail.com VISIT MY PAL ROGUE AT: rogue76.proboards19.com PLEASE DO NOT DO THE KILLING CURSE ON ME IF YOU SEE THIS ROGUE. I WILL DO WHATEVER YOU WANT!  
  
THE NEXT MORNING  
  
R-RING. R-RING.  
  
"Moshi Moshi. Oh hello Officer. Were you able to locate the boy's parents or relatives? Oh. I see. Yes of course I understand. Poor kid. I know what it is like there. Of course. Yes. Goodbye Officer."  
  
'Better tell Usa when he's still asleep.'  
  
"Ohayo Mamoru," said Usagi still half-asleep.  
  
"Usa, we have to talk."  
  
"I know that the Officer called about him."  
  
"Oh. Here is the story. Apparently, he has no parents. Something happened and all of the orphanages are full and cannot accept new arrivals. So I guess he'll have to stay here."  
  
"Wow. All of the orphanages are full? That must be putting stress on the workers there. You're right though, he'll have to stay here."  
  
11:45 A.M. "Wagghh. Wagghh."  
  
"I'll take care of him today Usa."  
  
"What about your job at the hospital? Are you going to work or not? Never mind. Just make sure that your boss knows. Ok?" she screened his face over.  
  
"I got this whole week off of work. He quite understood when I told him about the circumstances. Might as well take advantage of it."  
  
'Ok. He might have been pissed and blown his lid when I told him, but so what? I do not give a damn about it. He might be my boss, but he can't decide for me.'  
  
Usagi made the bottles and meals, and Mamoru learned to change a diaper. That is how the rest of the day went.  
  
"Mamoru, if he's going to stay here for a while I might as well go buy some outfits."  
  
"Ok. Just be back in time for dinner though. Don't go in your Odangos though, just incase they think that you're dead or something."  
  
"Right. Bye. See you later Mamo-kun."  
  
AT THE BABY STORE  
  
"Hello miss. How can I help you?" asked the woman behind the counter.  
  
"Umm... I'm looking for a one year old boy."  
  
"Right this way miss." The woman led Usagi to a corner and told her that if she had any questions to tell her. Once Usagi was in the right section, she started browsing though the different outfits. She came across one with tuxedo kamen on it and immediately pulled it off the rack. 'This would look so cute on him. Pooh? Nah. Kuncite, Nephrite, Jedite, Zoicite? Yes. Mickey Mouse? Yes. Miki and Anthy? Yes. I think that is enough. I still have to buy toys and a playpen afterall.' She got two of each outfit and paid for them.  
  
"That will be $22.35." Usagi handed her the money and walked out of the store. 'Good thing those outfits were on sale.' That leaves me with $177.65 for a playpen, more diapers and baby food and toys. Sheesh. I forgot how tiring and expensive babies are.'  
  
"Excuse me Miss can I help you? Are you looking for a charm? How about a free fire reading? We have excellent charms." A woman with raven-hair said.  
  
"No thanks." 'What's up with her? She is so strange.'  
  
BACK AT THE HOUSE  
  
(A/N: sorry if I confused anyone. It's supposed to be a house that they live in. yes they can hear Wakaba and Saionji though the walls.)  
  
"Mamo-kun I'm back." Usagi called. Mamoru stepped out of the kitchen and waved her over.  
  
"Hey Usa. I just got started on dinner. He is resting in your room. What did you buy?"  
  
"The norm. I got him a few outfits, playpen, and a few toys." She said as she took out each item and handed it to him. When she was done, he seemed satisfied with her choices. They had just started talking about what they wanted to do in the future when a loud wailing interrupted them.  
  
"I'll go. Be back in a little bit." She entered her room and went over to where the child was in his crib. Reaching in gently she lifted him out and started to lure him back to sleep. She saw a golden crescent moon head towards her and the baby (I do not plan to give him a name until the last chappy). When the object was directly in front of her Usagi realized that it was only her cat LUNA who had been living with Minako since she ran away.  
  
"Luna, what are you doing here?"  
  
"That's precisely what I was going to ask you. Why haven't you been helping the Scouts?"  
  
"Do you really think that I would go to a battle when they probably think I'm dead, and I can't go anyway because I have to take care of him." She nodded towards the sleeping child in her arms. "Good night Luna, and please don't tell them where I am. Miss Shinohara next door came by and complained about the noise yesterday. Besides, I do not want to fight anymore. I will keep the Crystal with me. I just want to be normal. I did not ask to be Sailor Moon. Why can't you and the girls leave me the hell alone?" she cried.  
  
"Sure, you didn't ask to be Sailor Moon, but why blame it on me and the girls?" Luna said.  
  
"Shut up Luna! Rei kept telling me how much I eat, Shingo... I could just kick him in the... well, I only had one place left to me and that is here. I do not intend to return home. Shingo could take over my room for all I care!"  
  
MAMORU'S POV  
  
I could hear voices coming from inside Usa's room, but I knew it was not possible for anyone, much less anything, could get past me. Then I heard her say "Luna," and pressed my ear against the door. I knew that I would probably regret hearing any of this, but I was determined to find out who my Usako was talking with. 'Wait a minute, wasn't Luna the name of Usa's cat? Cats cannot talk can they?' My time eavesdropping was quickly cut off and I saw the doorknob turning. Would she think that I was being unfair, or even worse, what if she decided to leave me behind and take the child with her? No. I cannot think about that. END POV  
  
USAGI'S POV  
I had a feeling that someone was listening to our conversation, but I was not sure whom. I had a feeling that it was Mamoru, so I decided to break it off with Luna. 'I do not believe that Mamoru is eavesdropping on me. Oh well, I didn't choose this fate, it was all ready set.' I opened the door and saw Mamoru sprawled on the floor. 'I knew it.' He had some sort of look in his eyes. One that I could not quite place, but then I realized that he was worried. It just seemed unreal. He did not have anything to worry about. I would be there for him and the baby. 'The baby.' I glanced down towards my arms and saw the child fast asleep. It almost felt like I knew him from somewhere, and yet I did not know him at all. END POV  
  
"Mamo-kun, daijobu? You don't look too good." I whispered as I shut the door.  
  
"Hai. Arigato for asking though."  
  
"Why are you on the floor then?" I was getting nervous. She would probably kick me out or else... 'No!' I screamed at myself. 'I cannot think about THAT. Here goes nothing'  
  
"First tell me who you were talking to and then I'll answer your question" 'Maybe I can shift the conversation so that it's in my favor.'  
  
"Fine. Have it your way. I was talking to my cat, Luna, got it Mamo-kun?" I did my best to mock him, but it sounded like I was the bad guy bullying a five-year old kid.  
  
"Ha. Good one Usako, but as you know cats can't talk."  
  
"I resent that last remark Mamoru." I was dumbfounded. 'Usa's cat can talk. Oh kami what did I do to deserve this?'  
  
"Sorry. What were you doing in Usa's room, and how did you get in?" I was worried and scared. Who wouldn't be if a talking cat appeared in your girlfriends room?  
  
"I was telling her that the others need her. They do not only need Sailor Moon, otherwise known as Princess Selenity of the Moon Kingdom, but they also need Tuxedo Kamen otherwise known as Prince Endymion of the Earth Kingdom. I believe you know who Tuxedo Kamen is Mamoru." I had to stifle a laugh at my last remark because he just stood there looking aimlessly at Usagi.  
  
"Luna, do you mean that Mamo-kun here is Tuxedo Kamen?" I could not believe it. I had been hoping that Mamoru and I were meant to be, but I hadn't thought that he could have been Tuxedo. He was always so cruel and mean to me. I was not expecting this in a million years.  
  
A/N: YES! FINALLY DONE WITH CHAPPY 3! GRINS I CANNOT BELIEVE IT. SORRY IF YOU GUYS THOUGHT THAT IT WOULD BE LONGER. I JUST THOUGHT THAT I WOULD LEAVE YOU WITH A CLIFFY. I AM PROBABLY GOING TO DO ONE OR TWO MORE CHAPPYS AND CALL IT QUITS. IF YOU WANT A SEQUEL YOU HAVE TO E-MAIL ME AT AMIMIZUNO1200hotmail.com  
  
PLEASE R&R! I LOOK FORWARD TO YOUR REVIEWS! DOMO ARIGATO GOZAIMASU! AMI MIZUNO PLEASE VISIT MY FRIENDS SITE: http:www.rogue76.proboards19.com "DON'T KILL ME ROGUE!" FALLS ON KNEES AND BEGS TOUCHES AMI PUT IN COMA DRIFTING-LEAF: DAMN. ROGUE TOUCHED MY COUSIN LONG ENOUGH TO PUT HER IN A COMA. YOU WIN ROGUE DO NOT DO THAT TO ME PLEASE! 


	4. Chapter Four

WINTER DREAMS CHAPPY 4  
  
DISCLAIMER: IDOSM!  
  
I was still in shock. Did I hear Luna right? Mamoru was tuxedo kamen, Prince Endymion of Earth? It could not be and yet I saw pain in his eyes. I had a feeling that I knew what it was from. He was finally remembering his past. I could not believe that Mamoru and I was meant to be, but I guess we were. The only thing would be if we ever got married, I would have to explain Crystal Tokyo's existence to the girls.  
  
Mamoru's POV   
She looked over at me and suddenly a wave of emotion swept over me. I felt happy just seeing her. I just wanted to tell her... no show her how I felt about her. I remembered that I had to get more toothpaste and excused myself from the house. I made a beeline for the car and sped off. I cannot bear to think what my Usa must be thinking to herself. Oh kami, I hope she says 'yes.' We have been going out for the past year and things between us are looking positive...  
  
Luna's POV   
I found myself being tossed out of the house. Hopefully one of the girls or Artimis would find me. As I looked at Usagi one last time I saw her eyes begin to brim with tears. I know I should have told her about Mamoru sooner, but I wanted to see if she had any feelings for him before I told her the truth. She turned to me and said, "Go away. Never come here again and leave us alone." At that same moment Rei caught me just before I touched the ground. I almost would have been kitty road-kill had I continued to fall. "Luna, I have been looking for you all morning. We switched the meeting time to 4:30 instead of 4:00." I caught a glimpse at the woman in the doorway and proceeded to the door, but she closed the door before I could come any closer. "Say Luna, who is that woman?" I asked pointing to the house.  
  
"She's really nice. You see I didn't go home last night. I lost my way back home and she found me."  
  
"Umhm. That's a ton of bull Luna. She wanted to throw you out. So, what did you do?" Rei was testing me, I could tell. "I.I just thanked her and she kicked me out."  
At the jewelry store "Can I help you sir?" asked a very sexy woman. She was wearing a black dress that showed off her chest and revealed long, thin legs.  
  
"Umm...Yeah actually. You see, I'm looking for an engagement ring for my girlfriend (yes they have been dating). Any recommendations?" he said.  
  
"Oh," she said, "this ring has a solid gold band, a 30 karat diamond in the center and two smaller diamonds on either side, and it costs $750.99.  
  
'Hmm...It's expensive, but Usa deserves it.' Mamoru thought to himself.  
  
'I hope he won't buy it. I want that ring to be mine. Please don't buy it. Please don't buy it.' Her thoughts were interrupted when Mamoru pulled out his wallet and said, "I'll take it."  
  
"Don't you care about how expensive it is?" she asked. (BTW the woman is Jury from Utena).  
  
"No. I don't care about the price one bit. I'd do just about anything for her. Are you going to sell me that ring or not. Because if you aren't I could always go to that really expensive jewelry store OSA P. 


	5. Chapter Five

DISCLAIMER: IDOSM. If I did I wouldn't be writing this story. My friend's dad is a professional race car driver and I have my own lawyer that I do not have to pay for. So now that you know, do not even think of suing me! A/N: This is completely irreverent to the ending of chappy four. It is going to be really short and brief. Mainly about Usagi running away. In addition, this is for my Japanese class with my friend Seto Kaiba.  
  
Winter Dreams Come True Chapter Five BY: AMI MIZUNO E-mail address: AMIMIZUNO1200hotmail.com Visit my pal Rogue at: http:www.rogue76.proboards19.com  
  
Flashback  
I was running towards the park. There was a younma attack and I was late. 'Great. The girls need me and I am late. I'm never going to hear the end of it.' I arrived on the scene only to see that they had mostly defeated the monster. It was then that I heard Mars use her most powerful attack and watched as the monster collapse. 'I guess they didn't need me after all.' Just as I was about to leave I overheard Rei say, "Where is that odango atama? I do not believe she made us fight that thing on our own. She's probably stuffing her face and playing with her Sailor V game. What kind of a leader is that?" I was crying. Fortunately for me, none of them heard my sobbing. How could Rei be that cruel to me? Fine. If she thinks that they are better off without me, I will not show up at any of the battles. Let them fight their own battles from now on.  
  
I went back home, but I wasn't wanted there either. My mother nagged me about my behavior and my grades, Shingo bugged me about how much I ate and said that an army could be fed with how much food I shove in my mouth, and my father just ignored me altogether. As for Luna, she kept nagging me about not showing up at the battle.  
  
End Flashback  
  
I told Mamoru all of this and he cuddled closer and wrapped his arms around me. "Mamo-kun, I am really from the Moon Kingdom. I was reborn as Tsukino, Usagi. This will prove it if you don't believe me." I clenched my brooch and removed the crystal from its center. "Power of my home, Silver Millennium let your power flow throughout my body." In a matter of seconds a pink light filled the room and I was no longer wearing the blue jeans and tank top that I was wearing, but a long, white gown with gold trimming around the top. The crescent moon shined brightly on my forehead and I floated about two feet off of the ground. Mamoru just gaped at me and I saw his knees give in as he collapsed on the floor.  
  
'I do not believe it. Usagi is the princess that I have been looking for. She is Princess Serenity.'  
Mamoru's POV I fell on the floor when I realized that she was the heiress of the Moon Kingdom. She was the one that I had fallen in love with one thousand years ago when Queen Beryl attacked the moon. I cannot believe that it is really she, but she is standing in front of me. How can that be an illusion?  
End POV When I glanced at Mamoru, I could tell that he was uneasy, but he was the Prince of Earth, he was Prince Endymion. We were destined to be together. I bet he is regaining his memory. I looked down again and saw him clenching his head and yelling. I did my best to calm him down, but it was to no avail.  
  
"Mamo-kun, I know that you are shocked by all of this, but you need to calm down. You are going to wake up our neighbors. For all we know one of the girls lives next door. Do you really think that I am going to go back home? Because if you think that I am going home at the snap of their fingers you're wrong, bub." I heard Keiseke and realized that I had raised my voice. I lowered my voice and went to Keiseke.  
  
I returned with Keiseke in my arms and continued on with my story. I told Mamoru about what my brother, Shingo, had done and what Rei and the others had said about me. It was midnight by the time either of us went to bed. I put Keiseke in his crib and joined Mamoru in our bedroom.  
  
The next morning It was my turn to take care of Keiseke. He had gotten up at four o'clock in the morning and I got up with him. I still could not believe that this was Mamoru's son and mine even if he was adopted. I was getting used to having to change his diaper and feed him. Mamoru and I made love on our honeymoon and a few weeks later I was constantly going to the bathroom. When we went to the doctor's to find out what was wrong, the doctor just said "Congratulations" and we had to piece it together. Mamoru just kept his cool until we got back home. Mamoru went ballistic when we walked into the house, and I had to remind him of Keiseke before he finally agreed to settle down a bit.  
  
"Mamoru, please do not forget that we are only Keiseke's parents by law. We are not his birth parents. What if something came up and later on he found his real parents? What would you do then? Say that you are his real father? I doubt that the judge would believe that." Usagi said trying to calm down her fiancé.  
  
"You are right Usako. I know it. Sorry about that." He said looking into his lovers' eyes. 


	6. Onegaishimasu Read!

A/n: I am going to take a break from writing because I am busy with schoolwork and I hardly have any spare time this year. If anyone wants to know, I am in my sophomore year in high school. I have a ton of homework in English, History, Science & Algebra, but mostly English & Algebra (I have it everyday!)  
  
Thanks for reading, and I'll try and get the next chappy up. Does anyone have any ideas for my story? I am also in a slump right now...Please help me! My new email addresses are: celestialmoon1200yahoo.com and crystalmoon1200yahoo.com You can still use my old one if you want. BTW I DON'T check my ayekasasami13hotmail.com account, so don't email me there!  
  
Thanks for reading minna! Ja ne.

AMI MIZUNO1


End file.
